


An Angel's Power

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not much plot, Smut, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: Sometimes a 'buy a bottom, get a top' situation is more appropriately swapped out with 'buy a bottom, get a guy who will dominate you in almost every given situation, regardless of who is on top'. Of course, though, it's probably down to the way that Seungcheol is wrapped around Jeonghan's little finger, which is obvious to everyone other than him.Slight plot, but mostly smut.





	

Seungcheol and Jeonghan's relationship had an unusual flare of 'buy a bottom, get a bottom which might as well be a top', or perhaps 'buy a bottom, get a guy who will dominate you in almost every given situation, regardless of who is on top'. 

Of course, everyone else had expected it right from the start. Jeonghan was the mature but sweet mum friend of the group, in a way, whilst Seungcheol was more of a playful dad friend who could be incredibly strict with them if he had to be. As everyone in the group grew together, Seungcheol was increasingly hesitant in being too harsh on them, but he was by no means weak, and would do whatever he had to do. Given that nobody else could, it would only be natural for Jeonghan to be able to wrap Seungcheol around his little finger to get exactly what he wanted, whenever he wanted it, and exactly how he wanted it. 

It wasn't quite obvious whether Seungcheol was oblivious to the fact that he gave in to every little request that Jeonghan had, or whether he was honestly aware of how weak he got around the other boy but simply let it happen. They were like a married couple for the most part, with the rest of the group as their litter of children, although they wouldn't really admit that that was the situation out loud. That bit was definitely obvious, on the other hand, even though they seemed to think that no one noticed the little cheek touches and the hugs around Jeonghan's waist and the occasional kiss pressed to the curve of the other's neck when they were cuddling and thought that no one else was watching. 

As much as they wanted it to be, it was hardly a secret that they were romantically involved. 

It probably wouldn't have been good for the group's image if they were to come out as gay and bisexual respectively, so it was encouraged that the little touches were left to interpretation. A long shot romance, as far as some fans were concerned, but a close friendship as others thought. 

It had just became something that the rest of the group adapted to and never brought up in front of them. They would deny it, but even their romantic moments resembled those of parents. It was that very subtle sort that a child might overlook, but certainly not grown adults. "Could you come in here and help me make up the beds up, please, Seungcheol?" Jeonghan would call as he popped his head out from his room, "If we leave it for the boys to do it, it'll be several months before those beds see fresh sheets." His voice took on a tone of indirect scolding towards the boys as he spoke, and a few slid down in their chairs to show that they knew they were the guilty of putting off chores. Jeonghan wasn't exactly the most motivated to do work as it was, so the fact that he was actively helping to do other people's chores added some bite to his scolding. 

Seungcheol was quick to hop up out of his chair and trot into the bedroom to 'help out', although it probably wasn't going to stay as something so innocent, especially once the door was locked behind them. 

As expected, the beds were already changed, and Jeonghan simply offered him an expectant glance over his shoulder as he made his way over to his bed. "Well? There's only so long that we can use making the beds as an excuse." Seungcheol hummed in agreement, giving the door one last check to ensure that it was definitely shut properly, before making his way over and kneeling in front of his partner. Whilst they weren't allowed to have proper locks, the other guys would probably get the hint that they should be knocking before entering if it was closed properly. Jeonghan leant forward to connect their lips in the gentlest of kisses, one that sent little flutters through Seungcheol's chest and turned his body to putty. He propped himself up higher on the edge of the bed, with both hands pressed in the gap between Jeonghan's thighs. 

The familiar scent of perfumed soaps filled Seungcheol's nose as they maintained the closed distance between themselves. Whilst it was expected after this long that everyone would have a similar scent, Jeonghan was rather petty about using his own individual shampoo, body wash, and laundry detergent. Perhaps it was something comforting for him or something that gave him his own sense of individuality, but either way it was one of the many things that Seungcheol loved about him. He leant in again so that their lips brushed delicately, so that he could feel the softness of Jeonghan's lips against his own for just a moment longer, but his partner quickly pulled back with a laugh, then pressed a fingertip to his lips. 

"I didn't say you could kiss me again, did I?" His voice remained soft; he knew immediately that his words would stir up a longing in Seungcheol that he would barely be able to resist, and as expected the older male shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. Perfect fingers grabbed for his chin and pulled him close enough to feel Jeonghan's warm breath against his face. "Come up here. And take off your shirt, if you will, please." It was an opportunity too sweet to pass up, and ideas were suddenly swimming through Seungcheol's mind as he rose to his feet. He had never really bothered with intentionally trying to seem sexy, having decided early on in their relationship that that added anxiety of trying to be impressive wasn't worth it if Jeonghan was already attracted to him enough to be sleeping with him, but this time it felt somewhat different. Perhaps it was the fact that they hadn't had the time for intimacy over the past few weeks, or maybe even the little things, such as the gentleness in the younger male's tone, but he felt the need to prove himself this time. 

Seungcheol first made eye contact for as long as possible whilst he was towering above his partner, and it gave more than the desired effect. Jeonghan was suddenly small and curious, expectant yet submissive. He was getting that little reminder that he was mainly on bottom for a reason, and his attempts at being demanding were quickly defused as his umber eyes softened. The reach to the back of his collar was slow as he tried to maintain the eye contact whilst simultaneously trying to concentrate on making the motion smooth. His grasp on the fabric brought it up ever so slightly to reveal a modest sliver of torso, and Jeonghan's eyes immediately snapped down to meet skin. 

An inch of tongue slipped out of his mouth to dart across those perfect lips as his gaze rested unblinking on the gradually increasing amount of bare flesh. There was a hint of anticipation in the way that he stared, and frankly it gave Seungcheol confidence that what he was doing was working well enough. He made sure to flex his torso ever so slightly as the shirt passed over his pecs, just enough to keep Jeonghan's eyes fixed on his muscles, then slowly turned away to find a place to put the shirt for the moment, and in the process show off his back. 

In the time it had taken him to return to Jeonghan's side, the smaller boy had managed to compose himself to an extent so that he was no longer threatening to drool over his partner's teasing. He kneeled between Jeonghan's thighs again, and safely made his way up to unbutton his trousers without having to worry about being scolded for not waiting for instructions first. The denim was slowly peeled off his thighs, and eventually removed completely before being tossed carelessly in the general direction of the discarded shirt. With that, Seungcheol rocked back on his heels to look over the bare skin, as his partner had done moments earlier, before slowly running a hand down from his knee to his heel. 

Once there, the hand grabbed him firmly, and whilst the natural reaction was seemingly to try and snap away from the grip, Seungcheol maintained his hold until Jeonghan had calmed sufficiently for him to continue. He leant down painfully slowly to kiss the inside of his partner's ankle, then slowly up his calf and towards his knee. Long eyelashes brushed against the pale skin as he did so, and the innocence of the entire act was enough to send little shivers up Jeonghan's spine. Once the kisses reached his knee, Seungcheol switched sides to give the other leg attention; starting where he left off on the other leg, and gradually moving up his inner thigh towards his groin. Every so often he would pause for effect, or drag his lips across the skin in order to serve as a reminder that he was still there, and every time he would earn a soft grunt from his partner. 

The closer he got, the more Jeonghan's thighs twitched apart. The kisses stopped once he found the skin that connected his leg and crotch, and once there he gave an affectionate nibble to signify that he had done what he had set out to do. The smaller male immediately knew what was going to follow after the kisses, and the prediction was quickly confirmed by a hum of approval that came without context. He didn't think he really needed context, though, if Seungcheol had found the painfully obvious beacon that had risen in response to his touches. 

"Are we going camping or something, then? Because you've already got the tent up." Jeonghan groaned in embarrassment over the pun, and quickly moved his hands up to cover his eyes for a moment until he had the chance to regain his dominating composure. The hands slowly crept back down again, and revealed lust-filled eyes again, alongside a crimson hue that had blossomed across his otherwise pale complexion. He remained silent, daring Seungcheol to take the next step, and offered up an encouraging smile as his partner inched closer. The older male was somewhat hesitant, ensuring that he was not to make any wrong moves, and dared to give a single gentle kiss over the peak of the tent in his boxers before snapping back to watch his partner's expression. 

Jeonghan's hands moved to tangle in the soft hair at the back of Seungcheol's head, bringing it back down towards his boxers, to which he responded by pressing his face against the fabric underneath the main bulge. The flesh underneath twitched against his mouth; Jeonghan could feel the warm breath seeping through the loose weave of his boxers and mingling against the skin underneath. More blood rushed south, proving to Seungcheol that what he was doing was working its magic, and finally, as the wait for direct contact became increasingly difficult to resist, he thumbed at the waistband of the boxers. "Would you mind?" 

Without a word, Jeonghan raised his hips enough to allow the layer to be removed, and the older male let out a long breath as more of his skin was revealed, inch by inch. No matter how many times they did this, the novelty was never really lost. "Lay back on the bed," he demanded, and was immediately met with the scowl from his partner.  
"I don't remember giving you permission to boss me around," Jeonghan replied coolly, but turned around to lay flat on the bed regardless. 

Seungcheol gave the most shit eating smirk he could have possibly mustered, as he crawled up onto the bed and lowered himself down so that they were chest to chest, hip to hip. His partner let out a soft mewl as the rough fabric of jeans brushed over bare skin. The smirk only remained as Jeonghan attempted to grind up against the denim ever so slightly, and he made a point of leaning in close so that their lips were within centimetres again, just to tease that little bit more. He was immediately met with a whine and pout, which was more cute than anything in his opinion, then Jeonghan's legs wrapping around one of his in what appeared to be a bratty and possessive manner. 

As usual, he realised too late what Jeonghan was actually doing. 

The firm push on his left shoulder confused him for a fraction of a second; they had been gentle with their intimacy up until now, but this was a rough and clearly not intended to be sexy. Seungcheol jolted back slightly, completely caught off guard by it, and was quickly greeted with an arm around his waist, and the right leg tugged from underneath him by both of Jeonghan's. He realised what was happening at that exact moment, but it was too late to stop the momentum once Jeonghan began to flip him. In an instant he was on his back with the angel sat on him, and his earlier smirk had found a new home on his partner's lips instead. 

The shock remained for a few seconds, but a sheepish grin soon erupted on his face, and he laughed at the situation whilst they both adjusted to their new positions. Both of Seungcheol's hands moved to Jeonghan's hips, then back towards his arse, where an extended finger ran over the bare skin towards his entrance, and suddenly his partner's eyes widened as a nervous smile took over. Seungcheol tilted his head to the side in confusion, but was met with a quick head shake as Jeonghan tried to compose himself again. It took a moment of trying to seem busy by fiddling with his hair for the more dominating composure to return again, but when it did, he let out a long breath before explaining. 

"I've already prepared myself there. I assumed you would be coming in to help a lot earlier than you did, but when it didn't happen, I guessed it'd mean wasting less time on preparation if I already lubed myself up. There's also extra lubricated condoms under the pillow so we don't have to worry about dirtying the sheets with slippery hands." 

Seungcheol was surprised to say the least, but also relatively impressed that his partner would think to do such a thing. Granted, they had taken up a while on foreplay and messing around so far, but there was only so long that they could stay in the bedroom before someone realised that they had forgotten something and unknowingly walked in to collect it. With that, he gave Jeonghan's arse a gentle tap, then promptly moved his hands back towards his own crotch. Button popped, fly eased down, and finally the layers drawn back to reveal himself to the coolness of the room. He wasted no time in locating the condom and carefully removing it from the package, but Jeonghan snatched it from his hands before he had the chance to put it on, and carefully balanced it on the tip of his length. 

"Thought I might as well put it on for you since I'll be guiding it in in just a moment," he explained as he rolled the latex down over the length, almost painfully slowly considering the pressure that he was inflicting with the two fingers that were placed on either side of the condom, rolling it down. Finally, he shuffled forwards and propped himself up on his knees so that the length was positioned directly underneath his entrance. With a little nod of permission from Seungcheol, he guided the length into himself, gasping softly as it gradually filled him, inch by inch, spreading him wider, then finally let out a long breath as he reached the base. 

They waited for just a moment to give Jeonghan enough time to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. Seungcheol's hands moved to his hips, pressing firmly against the skin to give his lower body some support, but not enough to take away his control. After all, that bit of control meant a lot to his partner, and restricting it would probably end up with the removal of his right to hold him. He lifted himself up slowly, making sure to get as close to the tip as possible, then slammed down with a power that Seungcheol had forgotten. It was something that he ended up losing in the heat of the sex, but he immediately felt his head get lighter as he was engulfed again and squeezed by the incredible tightness. Another slow rise followed, then a slam down. Hips raising along with anticipation, hips dropping with that force that made his head spin. Rise, fall. Rising and falling, over and over, gradually increasing in pace. 

Seungcheol had taken it for granted a little bit. As the pace increased, he found himself dangerously close to slipping out, and with that Jeonghan reluctantly reduced the height of his rises. He had previously expressed his love for using the full length and feeling the contrast between the emptiness of just the tip, and the fullness of taking Seungcheol to the base, but as the pace increased, it just wasn't practical anymore. Likewise, his partner rather enjoyed the contrast between thrusts, but he supposed that the quicker slams of Jeonghan's hips made up for it to some extent. 

"Thrust," Jeonghan instructed after a few minutes of getting used to the new speed, and Seungcheol was quick to comply to the request. His hands squeezed his partner's hips slightly tighter as he helped to move his partner against his own movements, so that each of Jeonghan's thrusts downwards slammed their hips together with enough force to leave him breathless. Each time their hips met, Jeonghan's body would tighten, sending shivers up Seungcheol's spine as he did so, and it took a lot more restraint than he had imagined to stay quiet. The clamping was timed perfectly to engulf the entire length, and was successful in drawing out a few well-masked grunts; Jeonghan was still very clearly in control of the situation and appeared somewhat smug that such a little action could affect his partner in such a way. 

They continued at a consistent pace for a while, with Jeonghan maintaining almost all control over the situation, and Seungcheol simply allowing him to make any little changes he wanted with each thrust. After some attempts at subtly adjusting the position, the smaller male began to shift his weight completely, bringing a whole other element to the sex; first starting with laying as flat as possible against Seungcheol's chest so that the length was pressing hard against his back wall, then moving backwards so that his hands were on his partner's knees to push it against the front wall. The effort was seemingly in vain as there didn't seem to be much of a change in the pleasure aspect for Jeonghan himself, and he quickly returned to the initial position in order to move himself more comfortably again. 

"Is everything okay?" Seungcheol finally asked with a surprisingly composed tone.  
"Of course," Jeonghan answered, with a hint of strain in his voice, "I'm just trying to get us both to finish so we don't take too long." Always thinking about the rest of the group, Seongcheol mused, as he tried to put in the bit of extra effort to bring them both closer to the edge. Jeonghan didn't seem all too impressed by the decrease in power on his own part, but simply allowed his partner the bit of extra control, given that he was in a better position to slam their hips together with enough force to send sparks through both of them. He seemed to be in thought for the most part, on the verge of asking for something, but never quite getting the words out between thrusts. 

"What do you want?" There was a pregnant pause as Jeonghan tried to determine whether or not to make his request, but eventually he swallowed his pride and let it out.  
"Flip me over and take control."  
It was obvious that it was a big thing for him to make such a request, especially since he was so desperate to have the upper hand in every situation so far. Seungcheol was appreciative of the way he managed to get over himself and say what he wanted. The need for control quickly left Jeonghan once the request was made, and he soon pressed himself flat against Seungcheol's chest again, in hopes of making the position switch as easy as possible for both of them. His partner was eager to comply, especially since the opportunity to properly top the smaller male rarely ever came up, but was incredibly careful in supporting Jeonghan's upper back and hips as he moved him to lay on his back. He was relatively light, so there wasn't much of a problem with turning him, but the tight hold made Jeonghan feel safe, so he made a point of exaggerating the amount of support. 

Once his partner was safely laying back against the pillows, the thrusts began again, this time with a lot more downwards force in comparison to the previous position. Legs wrapped around Seungcheol's waist, and arms around the back of his neck, and Seungcheol could suddenly feel the burning of Jeonghan's cheeks against his own as they pressed close. The restriction was somewhat uncomfortable for him, but everything was about his partner more than anything in that moment, especially now that he had the control. His hands moved back to Jeonghan's hips, and he used them to help move their hips against each other with as much power as he could muster. Each thrust was harder than he imagined himself going on Jeonghan, but it was successful in drawing out a string of desperate noises from his throat, and subsequently encouraging the roughness. 

Rough sex wasn't something that they tried all too often, but the feeling of Jeonghan pressed up against him was something Seungcheol looked forward to when it did happen. This time, his partner was clinging to him with a rarely seen desperation that aroused him more than anything else. His face pressed into the curve of Seungcheol's neck as he attempted to muffle the sound of his moans to a volume that wouldn't be audible outside of the door, but would still show how much he was enjoying the attention. The moans that did manage to pass his lips were dripping with lust, showing Seungcheol exactly how much he was wanted, and if it wasn't for the rest of the group being in the house at the time, he would have made every effort to milk him of every last sound. 

In an attempt to alter the angle slightly, both of Seungcheol's hands moved to cup underneath his partner's rear, which he lifted up a few inches off the bed. It was a hard position to maintain, but gave space for extra force through thrusting downwards, and also allowed him to position his own hips further back in order to hit the front wall. He wouldn't often worry about the prostate, since Jeonghan rarely ever had problems with finishing, but he figured that this time it was worth going all out, especially after the earlier attempts to brush against it. Jeonghan's head instantly snapped back against the pillow; his voice cracked and grew quieter, until moans were completely replaced by heavy panting. Although he likely hadn't hit the sweet spot head on, the mix of all of the new elements was taking its toll on the smaller male, and that was just as good. 

Nails pressed deep into Seungcheol's shoulders as Jeonghan's hips began to buck hard against his. Jeonghan was close to his climax, and all attempts at seeming as if he had any self control had completely gone out of the window in favour of seeking out that little bit of extra pleasure to tip him over the edge. Seungcheol's lips found his neck in an attempt to distract himself from his own approaching climax for just long enough for Jeonghan to finish first, but it was proving to be difficult. The nails dug deeper, absolutely shredding his skin to ribbons, until the climax finally hit hard and Jeonghan's hands moved down to desperately grab at his hips to keep him in to the base. He clamped hard around his partner, drawing him as close as physically possible in the process, and Seungcheol immediately felt his own climax wash over his body now that there was no need to hold it back. 

Jeonghan took a moment to come down from the high, but was quick to prop himself up on his elbows once the initial weakness had left his body. Seungcheol slipped himself out and rocked back to accommodate, through weak legs and a heaving chest, then shakily removed the condom. Once it was disposed of, he adjusted his trousers, then made his way over to the pile of clothes to retrieve what had been lost. His shirt was tugged on messily before he made his way back to the bed with Jeonghan's lower garments. "Do you think we've been too long?" Jeonghan asked as he removed a tissue from his trouser pocket and dabbed delicately at the smear of milky fluid just above his navel, then tugged his clothing back on. 

"We should be fine," Seungcheol said, "After all, it takes a while to make up three beds, especially bunk beds." Jeonghan flashed an appreciative smile, and turned back to the bed to ensure that the duvet and pillows were perfectly placed again.  
"I suppose no one has walked in or called for us so far so it shouldn't be much of an issue either way."  
Once everything was back in place, he stepped back to admire his own work. 

"Thank you for all of that, by the way," Jeonghan added as he checked himself over for any sign of sex, before promptly spraying the room with air freshener to remove any final signs. "Just let me know if you ever want to do this again, okay? I'll see you at lunch." He pressed a loving kiss to the corner of Seungcheol's lips, then made his way towards the door to leave. 

He took his time to leave the room, as if it would be suspicious that they left at the same time, having gone in to change the beds together. Of course, no one made a comment about it anyway, since they had learned not to bring up what happened behind closed doors. Their relationship wasn't anything that Seungcheol expected when he first found himself falling for the group's angel, not conventional or open or overly sweet in nature, but it was what he both wanted and needed. A handsome boyfriend, a genuinely loving relationship, and the opportunity to be themselves when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last officially published something (around 6 years in total now) so I hope it's not too rusty! Getting most of the smutty writing out of my system for now since I'm getting a load of ideas for fanfics and never actually getting around to completing any of them, but there should be more in the very near future.
> 
> I also take requests and do writing commissions, so please let me know if there's anything specific that anyone would like and I'll get onto it when I can.
> 
> Thank you for the read!


End file.
